In an aerospace environment in which the instant invention finds utility, centrifugal fuel pumps in the past have been secured to a gear box within an aircraft by means of arcuate V-band sections or a single V-band which overlaps abutting lips on a pump and gear box. In other words, the V-band is simultaneously rapped around both a lipped portion on the pump and an abutting lip on the gear box such that a single bolt or bolts cooperating with the V-band may be employed to secure the pump to the gear box.
Centrifugal fuel pumps which include among other components a bearing housing, diffuser ring, and volute housing are held together against internal pressure by a circular pattern of pump bolts. The number of bolts employed is usually equal to the number of diffusers in the diffuser ring.
In the field of aerospace there is a continuous effort to reduce weight and provide damage-tolerant pressure containment of the pump structure and its mounting to a gear box, all of which have been accomplished with fewer pump bolts by the instant invention.